


you wanna be closer

by kaleidoscopeminds



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rated T for language, Takes Place In 2019, huge liberties taken with the true series of events, i know this is fic but everyone suspend your disbelief, that tag will never fail to make me laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopeminds/pseuds/kaleidoscopeminds
Summary: In hindsight, Calum probably should have seen it coming. In hindsight, he supposes he was incredibly obtuse about it. And in hindsight, he wishes he had pulled his head out of his ass earlier (thanks Michael), so he could have been doing this earlier. He’s not dwelling on hindsight though when his brain is occupied with other things, specifically the way that Luke’s mouth feels against his own lips.Five times Luke and Calum touch platonically, and once when Calum realises maybe it was never platonic at all.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	you wanna be closer

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone bet you thought you'd seen the last of me for this year!!! i was typing out a vent to the club about missing having physical intimacy with someone, and after listing the things out I realised it sounded like a fic. so I deleted the vent before posting it, got home at 6pm and decided to write it. so enjoy the projection.
> 
> I've never tried to write anything sort of recent? in the 5sos timeline so this is a little odd, it definitely takes huge liberties but this is fiction babyyyy.
> 
> Apologies for any errors it's now 1:45am and I don't want to proof read again.

In hindsight, Calum probably should have seen it coming. In hindsight, he supposes he was incredibly obtuse about it. And in hindsight, he wishes he had pulled his head out of his ass earlier (thanks Michael), so he could have been doing this earlier. He’s not dwelling on hindsight though when his brain is occupied with other things, specifically the way that Luke’s mouth feels against his own lips.

I

“Cal! Where are you?” Calum hears the door slam and Luke’s voice carry over his music playing.

“Kitchen!” Calum calls back, a smile spreading over his face at Luke’s familiar call and the way he lets himself into Calum’s house without a second thought.

“What are you doing?” Luke says, coming into the kitchen and leaning up against the fridge. Calum can’t help but smile at the sight of him, curls pulled back into a tiny ponytail but still escaping into his eyes, grey sweatshirt pulled over his hands and sweatpants letting Calum know that he has no intention of going anywhere else today.

“Making cookies,” Calum says, carefully measuring out sugar and pouring it into the mixer bowl.

“Is that a good idea?” Luke says, his mouth quirking into a grin and eyes glittering with amusement.

“I can cook you cheeky fucker,” Calum says warningly, brandishing his cup measure at Luke. “Just because you’re absolute shit in the kitchen don’t project that onto the rest of us.”

“Come on Cal,” Luke says, grin not wavering. “Don’t act like you’re some kind of Gordon Ramsey just because you went on that one cooking lesson.”

“We’re at home for a few months before we go off on tour again,” Calum says defensively. “Maybe I’m trying to be a bit more domestic.”

Luke snorts.

“Hey, I’ll start locking the door on you if you’re not careful,” Calum says, starting the mixer. “Revoke your free entry rights.”

“You wouldn’t,” Luke says smugly. 

Calum heads towards the fridge, wraps his arms around luke, squeezing him to his body and lifting him off his feet, ignoring Luke’s squeaks of protest, and turns ninety degrees before dropping him onto his feet again out of the way of the refrigerator door. Calum reaches inside to grab the eggs and turns back towards Luke who’s frowning at him.

“You can’t just manhandle me you know.” He pouts. 

“You love it,” Calum responds cheekily, winking at him before going back over to the mixer.

Luke doesn’t respond and Calum turns to him questioningly, to see Luke blushing and fiddling with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. 

“You good, bro?” Calum says teasingly and Luke looks up only to blush even more.

“Yeah, sorry,” Luke says before resuming his spot against the fridge. “What cookies are you subjecting us to then?” 

Calum throws a glare at Luke as he starts the mixer. “Chocolate chip, but there’ll be none for you if you don’t stop acting like a dick.”

“I’m not being a dick!” Luke says petulantly but rolls his eyes and mimes zipping his lips. 

Calum starts measuring out his flour and chocolate chips, before he feels a set of arms wind around his waist and a warmth press up against his back.

“What are you doing,” Calum says warningly. 

“Helping,” Luke murmurs, and Calum suppresses an unexpected shiver at Luke’s lips’ proximity to his ear. He can feel Luke pressed up against the whole length of his back, his broadness enveloping his body as his arms cross in front of him, fingers gripping Calum’s sides. 

“I fail to see how this helps,” Calum says, unsure why he’s suddenly finding it quite difficult to steady his hand enough to scoop the chocolate chips out the package. 

He hears Luke laugh just by his ear, but he feels it too; the little puffs of air as he sniggers into Calum’s neck, the rumble from where Luke’s chest is flush against his back and the slight movement of his arms and torso as he giggles.

“I’m giving you support,” Luke says, and Calum feels hyperaware of the fact Luke’s lips are basically brushing over his neck from where he’s resting his head. 

“Support?” Calum questions, moving across to put the measured ingredients into the mixer bowl. Luke moves with him, keeping his arms secured around Calum’s waist.

“Yes. Physically,” Luke says, squeezing his arms a little tighter around Calum to make his point. “And emotionally.”

Calum feels Luke’s lips smile against his neck and him drop a light kiss there, so soft that Calum might have imagined it. 

“Well I know a way you could be more useful,” Calum says. “Help me roll these into balls?”

Luke’s arms disappear from Calum’s waist as he steps away, and Calum represses the urge to step with him, back into his warmth. Calum pulls the bowl off the mixer and goes over to put it on the island next to the cookie trays he put there earlier. Luke follows him, hopping up on a stool opposite him and cracking his fingers. 

They spend the next hour rolling cookie dough, Calum reprimanding Luke every time he steals a piece of dough out of the bowl and Luke flicking rogue chocolate chips at Calum. Calum tries not to focus too hard on the way Luke’s eyes light up when the cookies come out of the oven, and the way Luke laughs as splits the first one, feeding half to Calum with a grin on his face.

  
  


II

Luke and Calum are in Luke’s house one night a couple of months later, they’ve spent the evening watching bad reality tv with some friends, and everyone has slowly drifted out until it’s only the two of them left curled up on the couch. It’s late and they’re both sleepy, when Luke pulls out his acoustic, telling Calum shyly that he’s been working on something and asking if Calum would mind listening to it. Calum teases him about being the dickhead that gets his guitar out at any opportunity and asks if he’s going to play him 'Wonderwall', but then falls silent to listen to what Luke’s got so far as he plucks out a melody carefully. They’re both still sitting on the couch, Luke with his feet tucked up beneath him, guitar perched in his lap and Calum with one leg crossed under him so he can face Luke, getting out his writing notebook that he often carries with him and resting it on his leg.

Calum smiles at the fact that Luke’s decided to show him this tune first. Smiles fondly at the fact he still writes so well with Luke, that in the eight years they’ve been a band they still write best with each other, still bring out the best in each other. They have the sort of connection that means that neither of them needs to explain what they’re thinking, Luke plucks out the melody on the strings instead of getting up and going to his piano and Calum hums along, a wordless harmony floating over Luke. 

“Yes!” Luke says brightly, grinning up at Cal, eyes sparkling. “Can you just sing what I’m playing for me?”

Calum picks up the melody, slightly louder, repeating the phrase as Luke starts working out some chords. Calum can’t help stare at Luke as he furrows his brows. He feels like he’ll never get tired of watching Luke play, the way he feels out the music until it’s what he wants, and he stops singing in favour of just watching Luke, but he doesn’t realise he’s doing it. He’s watching the way Luke’s delicate hands wrap around the fret of the guitar, chipped fingernails moving along the strings, his other hand strumming expertly. Calum is entranced by the way Luke’s eyelashes fan along his cheeks as he looks down, a curl falling into his eye from where it’s escaped from behind his ear.

“Cal?” Luke looks up with a confused look on his face and then blushes when he sees what Calum thinks is probably a very intense look in his eyes.

“You’re gorgeous,” Calum bursts out, then coughs, running his hand through his hair. Calum often compliments Luke, unafraid of telling any of his bandmates how good they look, but Calum can’t deny the pure honesty of the statement that just came out of his mouth. 

Luke smiles shyly, tucking his hair behind his ear, and Calum resists reaching out and doing it himself. 

“You’re not so bad yourself in that hoodie,” Luke teases, a pink blush across his cheeks. “Have you got any words you think could work?”

“Yeah, hang on,” Calum shakes his head slightly, starting to flip through his notebook. He knows there’s something he scribbled down in the middle of the night a few weeks ago, when he woke up from a dream filled with a strange longing for something in his grip but also out of reach. 

As he’s looking through, Luke shuffles closer on the sofa until he’s right next to Calum, knee overlapping Calum’s as he’s got his legs crossed and Calum happens upon the words that he remembers sleepily jotting down.

_kaleidoscope mind gets in the way_

_hope and I pray, darling, that you will stay_

Luke rests his chin on Calum’s shoulder and runs his finger over the words.

“I like that,” He says quietly, and Calum smiles.

Luke sings the words into Calum’s ear, the melody that they’d just worked out and Calum exhales slowly at Luke’s voice, never failing to fill Calum with an unspeakable level of pride. Luke had always had a great voice, but writing this album had just shown how much of a strong vocalist their lead singer had become over the past few years.

Luke grabs the notebook out of Calum’s hand, as Calum wordlessly pulls the guitar into his own lap, in sync as always. Calum starts working out some more chords as Luke grins at him, adding his own messy writing underneath Calum’s, still pressed against Calum’s arm and leaning on his shoulder slightly. 

  
  
  


III

Calum’s lying on Luke’s sofa with Petunia on his chest, moving her paws in time to the music on the commercials on the TV when Luke comes back into the room. He puts a mug of tea in front of Calum on the coffee table, and Calum looks up at him with a smile.

“Thanks, man,” Calum says.

“No worries,” Luke says. “I said I would play Fortnite with Mikey in a bit, that okay?”

“Oh okay, do you want me to go?” Calum’s heart sinks a bit, but then checks his watch and starts at the time. “Sorry, I’ve been here fucking ages haven’t I?”

“No you’re fine,” Luke says, looking at him and Petunia fondly. “Just letting you know I’m about to be even more boring so feel free to leave whenever. Or we can order some food when I’m done?”

“Yeah sounds good,” Calum agrees easily, he’s in no hurry to leave, comfortable on Luke’s sofa in Luke’s living room, in Luke’s space. “Petunia and I are fine watching TV.”

“Okay, cool,” Luke says with a quick grin. “I’ll be in the office if you need me.”

He leans in closer to scratch Petunia’s head, then does the same to Calum, scratching his fingernails over his scalp. Calum pretends to nuzzle into it, and Luke laughs, before heading out the room.

Calum watches a couple more episodes of the show he’s put on before he gets antsy. Petunia, sensing Calum’s restlessness, jumps down from his chest and trots off to find some food and Calum decides to go and bother Luke instead of sitting on his own.

He goes into the office where Luke is sat in the chair on his Xbox, earphones in and laughing at the screen.

“I’m sorry,” He says around giggles. “I didn’t mean to!”

Calum can hear Michael shout through Luke’s earphones and laughs a little. Luke turns towards him and waves before beckoning him over. 

“Is he streaming?” Calum asks quietly, putting his hands on Luke’s shoulders and looking at the screen.

“No,” Luke says at full volume. “Feel free to say what you want.”

Calum nods even though Luke can’t see him, and instead of sitting on the other chair in the corner of the room he throws himself in Luke’s lap instead, legs over one side of him and winds an arm around his neck.

Luke makes a winded noise as Calum lands on him. “Oh, fuck off.”

Calum laughs as he hears Michael protest.

“Not you, Mikey. Cal,” Luke says, pinching Calum’s side. Michael says something that Calum can’t quite make out but watches Luke flush at whatever the comment was and shifts slightly underneath Calum.

“Shut the fuck up,” Luke says quickly.

“What are you talking about?” Calum says loudly, not wanting to be out the loop.

“Oh he’s _right_ there,” Michael says, louder for Calum’s benefit. 

“Yeah, I’m right here dickhead,” leaning closer to Luke to talk into the mic on his earphones. Luke rolls his eyes and takes out an earphone to put it in Calum’s ear so he can hear Michael speak. 

“How are you that close to the mic, are you in his lap or something?” Michael snorts. Calum and Luke pause for a second and Calum watches Luke blush again slightly and fiddle with his controller in his right hand.

Michael starts laughing full force. “You are, aren’t you? You two are so fucking cute.” 

“Shut up, Mikey,” Luke goes even redder if possible, but Calum just laughs and nuzzles his head into Luke’s neck.

“We are, thanks for noticing,” He says smugly, and he sees Luke start to grin, biting his lip to try to tamp it down.

“Disgusting,” Michael says.

“You’re just jealous of our friendship,” Calum says.

Michael snorts again. “Friendship, that’s one way of putting it.” 

Calum frowns at what he means but Michael just carries on.

“Well if you’re gonna stay there you better not be distracting,” Michael says. “Luke is shit enough as it is without you being in his lap too.”

Luke gasps in outrage.

“I promise I won’t distract him,” Calum says with a grin at Luke. “I’ll just sit here quietly.”

Calum thinks he hears Michael mumble “That will be distracting enough” but Luke pulls the earphone out of Calum’s ear and puts it back in his own quickly, and a new game is counting down on the screen. 

Calum rearranges himself on Luke’s lap so he can see the screen properly, and Luke’s arms come around him to grab his controller with both hands, resting his wrists on Calum’s thighs. Calum grins as he watches Luke play, and maybe smirks to himself a little when he notices Luke get himself killed every time he shifts in his lap a certain way, or softly touches his arm, or brushes his nose over his neck. But only because it's funny to watch Luke get annoyed, not because he likes doing it. 

IV

Calum hears his phone vibrating on his bedside table, reaching out clumsily and answering the call without really opening his eyes.

“Hullo,” he groans into his phone.

“Cal?” He hears Luke’s voice float down the speaker. “Are you asleep?”

“Not anymore, you cunt,” Calum says, pressing his face into his pillow. If it was anyone else, Calum knows he’d already have hung up and rolled over, but if Luke calls him in the middle of the night then he’s always going to answer.

“Sorry,” Luke says, but he doesn’t sound it if the giggle is anything to go by. “It’s only midnight, I thought you’d still be awake.”

“What do you want, Luke?” Calum says, but finds himself smiling in his room at the sound of Luke’s voice.

“I’m heading out to get some snacks and I wondered if you wanted to come?” Luke says slightly sheepishly. 

“What the fuck?” 

“I didn’t know you’d be asleep!” Luke says defensively. 

“You know you can just Postmates that shit, right?” Calum says.

“I know, but I felt like getting out,” Luke says. “I’m sorry, I’m hanging up.”

“No, wait,” Calum hears himself say. “I’ll come.”

“Cal.” Luke laughs. “It’s fine.”

“Well I’m fucking awake now aren’t I?” Calum says, rolling out of bed and feeling his way to his wardrobe. “Might as well make the most of it.”

“I’ll be outside in fifteen minutes,” Luke says delightedly.

Calum turns his light back on and squints slightly. He pulls on some shorts and a huge hoodie, not bothering to look at himself in the mirror as he grabs some socks and he leaves his room, pocketing his phone. He sits in his living room until he sees Luke’s headlights as he pulls into his drive. Calum slips on some sliders and grabs his keys, locking his door behind him and heading towards Luke’s car, and sees Luke wind the window down to grin at him.

“Hi sleepyhead,” Luke says cheekily, and Calum rolls his eyes at him before going round the other side and throwing himself into the passenger seat.

“You look cute,” Luke says, and Calum thinks Luke does too, also in his Friends of Friends hoodie, basketball shorts and converse. 

“Fuck off,” Calum says, but he’s smiling at the sight of Luke, as always. 

“I didn’t make you come,” Luke says, reversing out of Calum’s drive.

“Why do you want snacks at this time anyway?” Calum says.

“Hungry,” Luke says, keeping his eyes on the road but smirking a little. “I was rehearsing and I wanted chips.”

“We’ve literally got tour rehearsal tomorrow, what do you need to be doing that for?” Calum says, settling back into his seat and turning his head to look at Luke. He watches Luke chew his lip, a habit from having his lip ring that he’s never broken, and frowns a little.

“Thought I would get in a bit of pre-practice,” Luke says quietly. 

Calum knows that Luke gets nervous before a tour, knows that he feels the pressure of being their frontman hard. Calum’s already spoken to Luke about his nerves with this tour in particular, fronting when they’re playing to a crowd that have paid to come and see the Chainsmokers and not them. Calum doesn’t know what Luke’s worried about, he’s never watched anyone command the stage the way Luke does, crowds always in the palm of his hand no matter the occasion, and long past the days of hiding behind microphone stands and his guitar. 

“Luke,” Calum says gently.

“I know, I know,” Luke says, lifting a hand from the steering wheel and pushing it through his hair. “That’s why I needed to get out.” 

Calum just nods and stays quiet until they pull into the car park of the 7-Eleven. 

“Then I'm glad you called me,” Calum says.

Luke turns to him and smiles. 

“Thank you for keeping me company,” He says.

“Anytime,” Calum says with a grin, opening his door, knowing how absolutely true that is.

They wander around the pretty much deserted store, Luke taking an unreasonable amount of interest in the different chip options despite the lateness of the hour. Calum rolls his eyes and goes off in search of some cereal that he was going to head out to buy tomorrow, but thinks he might as well get now, and once he’s got the box he goes to find Luke again, who’s now in the candy aisle, frowning at a bag of gummy worms. He approaches Luke and touches his hand to let him now he’s back again, just a brush of his fingers. Luke looks up and his frown melts into a smile, his hand just brushing back against Calum’s. Calum just decides to leave his hand there, loosely tangling his fingers with Luke’s, and Luke’s smile gets even bigger as he ducks his head slightly.

“What were the gummy worms saying to make you frown so much?” Calum asks lightly, not mentioning the fact that his fingers are now linked with Luke, his smaller and cooler hand curled lightly in his.

“I couldn’t decide between them and the bears,” Luke says, raising his eyes to meet Calum’s again and scrunching his nose slightly. “I was trying to see if there was any difference between the two.” 

“Get both,” Calum says, reaching with his free hand to grab the pack of gummy bears off the rack.

“This is why I called you and not Ashton,” Luke says with a grin. 

“Ashton is already definitely asleep,” Calum says, tugging Luke along the aisle. “And would have made you get almonds instead.”

Luke laughs, loudly and Calum can’t help but grin at the way his eyes scrunch up and he lets out a little squeak, the way he does when he finds something really funny.

“Mikey might have been a better bet,” Calum says, as they approach the cashier, Calum not letting go of Luke’s hand as they dump everything they’ve picked up onto the belt.

“Yeah maybe,” Luke says thoughtfully as the cashier scans all the stuff. Calum finally lets go of Luke’s hand so he can pack into a bag for him and let Luke pay, before picking up Luke’s bag and waiting for Luke to join him again by the door.

“Mikey might have answered, but he’s not you,” Luke says with a smile, tongue between his teeth in the way he’s done since he was sixteen, and grabs Calum’s hand again to pull him out to the car.

  
  


V

Whenever they’re walking towards stage, down the corridors of whatever arena they’re in, Calum has started just giving Luke little touches as they go. He says to himself they’re for reassurance, to let Luke know that he’s there, that he’s going to be fine, but they’ve started to feel as much for Calum as they are for Luke. Calum likes to anchor himself just slightly before a show, and Luke is the perfect thing for it.

Luke, in his increasingly outrageous satin shirt and dark pant combinations, thick chains around his neck and hanging off _those_ pants. Luke, who smells like citrus and soap and is always warm under his touch apart from his hands which seem to always be cold. Luke, who sings as loudly as possible with Calum as they pace down corridors to get to stage, everyone else rolling their eyes at their volume. He’s the same boy he met in school all those years ago, but also now an incredible man, grown in every sense of the word

And Calum likes to touch. A hand on the small of Luke’s back, a brush of fingers down his arm, a teasing pinch of his waist. Sometimes a full hug, causing a traffic jam as they walk down hanging off each other, slow because they’re laughing too hard. And sometimes Calum will just grab Luke’s hand as they go towards stage, Luke pretending to look at their linked hands in shock, but then just clutching tighter. 

Calum’s drawn towards Luke on stage too. He’s always messed around with him, sharing mics and hanging over each other’s shoulders when they sing, but Calum feels like he’s being pulled to Luke incessantly now. 

“Cal, you gotta stop doing that shit during ‘Talk Fast’, man,” Luke says as they’re hyping themselves up in their dressing room before a show one night. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Calum says, smirking.

“Stop coming up to me and making me laugh,” Luke says, punching Calum in the shoulder. 

“It’s not my fault you’re so easily distracted, Lukey.”

“I’m not easily distracted!”

“Only by Calum,” Michael interjects from where he’s sprawled out on the couch. 

“Fuck off Michael,” Luke says, aiming a kick in his direction and turning red. 

“It’s just the truth,” Michael says, shrugging

“I’ll stop I promise,” Calum says, interrupting Luke glaring at Michael.

He doesn’t. That night he gets closer to Luke than ever, Luke sees him coming and backs away, but can only go so far when he has to sing the opening line. Calum’s nose almost brushes his cheek as he crowds right into his space during the intro and Luke giggles in the first line. Calum backs away again, grinning triumphantly at Luke and wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Fuck you, Calum Hood,” Luke says as they tumble off stage forty-five minutes later, starting to come towards Calum.

Calum races away from Luke, back down the hallways to their dressing room, and nearly makes it before Luke catches up with him, grabbing him from behind and wrestling him onto the floor like they’re nineteen again. They’re a mess of limbs by the time their bandmates join them.

“Luke, don’t kill Cal before we have to go on for ‘Who Do You Love’, bro,” Ashton says, rolling his eyes fondly at them before heading into the dressing room to change.

“Kill? He’s more likely to do something else,” Michael says, as he sees the two of them on the floor.

“Fuck _off,_ Michael,” Luke says, starting to untangle his limbs from Calum. Calum frowns, Michael has always made jokes like this and they’ve never made Luke as bothered as he has been recently. He clambers to his feet and drags Luke up with him, holding onto his arm, but Luke shrugs out of his grip and goes into the dressing room.

“What am I missing here?” He asks Michael.

“Are you serious dude?” Michael says shaking his head before following Luke.

+1

After the show they’re straight back on the bus, they’ve got to leave for the next city that night so no time for a hotel room stay, and Calum knows that he’s going to have the worst crick in his back when he wakes up tomorrow and is already feeling grumpy about it. Luke mumbles something about being tired and heads to his bunk. He’s been off since the weird conversation with Michael earlier and Calum doesn’t want to sleep without knowing what’s going on, without knowing Luke’s okay.

He heads down to Luke’s bunk and twitches the curtain slightly in his fingers.

“Hey, it’s me,” Calum says quietly.

Calum watches the curtain pull back slightly and Luke’s curly head appears. 

“What’s up?” Luke says, with what Calum thinks is him aiming for cheerful, but comes off a little strained. 

“Can I come in?” Calum says.

Luke sighs but shuffles back, opening his curtain a bit more and Calum clambers in next to him. They’ve always done this, Calum squeezing into Luke’s bunk so they can talk after everyone has gone to sleep, shoulders brushing as they discuss the show and wherever they’re heading next, but it’s got increasingly difficult the older they’ve gotten. Calum can’t help but notice that Luke’s now so ridiculously broad that he barely fits in the bunk himself, let alone fit Calum in there too.

“Jesus Cal, I joke about you being fucking massive, but honestly,” Luke says as he turns on his side to accommodate Calum.

“Dude, have you seen yourself?” Calum returns. “I swear to God you weren’t this broad on Meet You There, did you have another growth spurt at twenty-two?”

“Fuck off,” Luke says, and Calum can see him blush even in the almost darkness of the bunk.

“What’s wrong, Luke?” Calum says softly, tangling his legs with Luke’s so they fit a bit easier and reaching out to tuck a piece of hair behind his ear. 

Luke sighs frustratedly. “This, Cal.”

“What do you mean?” Calum says frowning.

“This,” Luke repeats, pulling his arm out from under the blanket and gesturing at the two of them. “You coming in here to lie with me, you touching me all the time when we’re about to go on stage, you getting so close I thought you were going to kiss me on stage tonight.”

Calum’s heart feels like it skips a beat in his chest and his ears start to warm up.

“It’s so confusing Calum, you _have_ to know I fucking like you and yet you spend all your time in my space, you tell me I’m gorgeous, you sit in my lap, you hold my hand at the fucking store at midnight on a Thursday but don’t do anything about it?” Luke says, all in a rush.

“You… like me?” Calum says feeling like he’s been punched in the gut but also like his chest is filling with sparkling warmth.

“What the fuck?” Luke says, looking at Calum incredulously. “Are you fucking joking? Firstly, we’re not in high school so I’m not dignifying that with a response. Secondly, again, are you fucking joking? What do you think has been happening for the last six month—”

Calum interrupts Luke by kissing him. His head is going a thousand miles an hour, reeling from all the information he’s just received, but he knows he wants to kiss Luke, and when he wants to kiss someone he doesn’t make a habit out of hanging around. Luke makes a surprised noise into his mouth but quickly relaxes, his lips moving gently against Calum’s.

Calum brings a hand up to cradle Luke’s jaw and feels Luke grab a handful of his shirt and grip tightly. They break apart after a few seconds, the kiss staying soft and finishing in a few presses of their mouths.

“So you do like me?” Luke says, pink back in his cheeks, looking all the more beautiful for it.

“I thought we’re not in high school anymore?” Calum says cheekily, kissing Luke’s nose.

“Fuck you,” Luke says, huffing out his nose. “Seriously, you’re a cunt, you know that?”

“I like you,” Calum says, and it feels fucking weird, those words coming out of his mouth, but he knows as soon as he says them that they’re true. “I didn’t know but now I do.”

“Fuck sake,” Luke says shaking his head, but Calum just leans in and kisses him again, with even more purpose, pulling Luke’s lower lip between his teeth and letting Luke’s tongue in his mouth.

“This is about to make things really fucking complicated isn’t it,” Luke says after a minute, pulling away slightly and breathing heavily.

“Probably,” Calum says, grabbing Luke’s waist and pulling him on top of him. “Don’t care though.”

Luke grins from above him before leaning down and kissing Calum again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna come chat, you can find me on [tumblr](https://kaleidoscopeminds.tumblr.com/)


End file.
